I have this feeling that i've never had before
by CherryMarti
Summary: So basically just a short story about Tyler and Caroline. Takes place during the summer beween season 2 and season 3.


**I have this feeling that i've never had before.**

School was over. This was the only thought that Tyler had in mind. Finally he could spend the whole summer with her, **his** Caroline. Yes his, because now Matt had left her and despite a few nights in which she still cried on his shoulder for her ex-boyfriend, she was slowly letting him go. Probably if he had confessed his true feelings, that he was always thinking about her and less as a friend, she would have been unprepared and she would ran away. And Tyler definitely wanted everything, everything except this and so he decided that he would wait a while before revealing what he felt.

With these thoughts he walked towards his car and then quickly back home. Caroline had sent him a message telling him to hang out at her house and he was so excited at the thought of seeing her again that it took less than 10 minutes to shower, put on a simple T-shirt and go back in the car. He came in front of the Forbes house at 20:30 and for a while he remained in the car, undecided what to do. He could no longer keep hidden his true feelings. It was a weight that he was straining inside but after all what he could do? He was sure that if he would speak, Caroline would have rejected him.

Meanwhile Caroline was watching him from her window. She saw him there, deep in thought, and could not help but think of how much he had changed in recent times but mostly because they were so united, now more than ever. People when thought of Caroline or Tyler they thought about _Tyler&Caroline_, they said it all in one go, if one of them was invited to some party was understood that he would come the other. They were one thing and Caroline was happy about that. Yet she tried so much to get into her head that they weren't a couple. Several times she saw him flirting with one of the slut of their school and sometimes this happened right in front of her eyes, but in spite of everything, she could not but wonder why of all the girls he could have, he always decided to spend the saturday night at home with her. Returned with her mind to the present, she ran down the stairs and opened the door.

-So? Wanna come in or you wanna be there to contemplate the infinite? - she said. Tyler shooted up his head and smiled at her, getting out of the car. -Sorry I was just thinking that school is finally over and I don't have to worry about having to do homework-. What an idiot i am he thought, at the same time his words came out of his mouth, he couldn't find an excuse worse. However she doesn't seem to notice, and with one of her great smiles said -And since when did you ever worried about homework? - And with this they both burst into laughter. -C'mon, let's go inside.- Tyler followed her as she spoke those words, and once inside, he threw himself on her bed.

-So what are we gonna do tonight? I hear there's a party at Aimee's, you know, to celebrate the end of school .. - He told her with a big smile which had the impression, however, of a remain at home just you and me. As if she grasped what he was thinking, she answered -No not tonight, I'm tired. I would like to remind you that today there were also the last training of cheerleaders and they haven't been so easy! -.

-I thought that vampires didn't feel fatigue-he interrupted.

-Said the werewolf who prefer to sit all day at home and sleep rather than do two-abdominal - she retorted. -However- she said, if you want to go so much at the party we can go. No problem. -

- No no because i know you and i know that at the end you will end up you on the couch sleeping, so it's better not risk it. - He said jokingly. -We stay at home.-

-Ok, then it's decided. What movie you wanna see? -

-Everything you want, just not too sweet, I don't wanna end up with you cry on my shoulder because of some unrequited love! - Saying this he thought about his feelings for her and for a moment he wondered if one day she would looked at him thinking of something more than just a friend.

As is obvious, however, they ended up watching some stupid movie about love, which Caroline was like obsessed, and which of course Tyler could not remember the name. When the movie was over Caroline had fallen asleep on her bed with her head resting on Tyler's shoulder. He tried to wake her up in the most sweet way he knew and then she opened her beautiful blue eyes looking at him intently. A lock of blonde hair fell on her face so he without thinking, moved it behind her ear. In this way, he touched her cheek with his fingers and she shuddered at that touch almost invisible. He didn't understand what was going on. When she was with him, everything was different, better. Matt had never made her feel like that, as if for once she was in the right place at the right time. With all her exes - that certainly were more than one- she had always felt out of place, as if in the end she wasn' t so much desired. Perhaps was because of this that when she saw him get closer to her face she not dodged but rather, she let him do it. With a gentle gesture he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, too sweet. Caroline felt his lips on hers insecure as if he was afraid that at any moment she could retract. But she didn't. And so reassured, he deepened the kiss that now was full of passion. They left for a while their tongues fighting with each other, until they found a rhythm that seemed to satisfy both. When their lips parted they were both speechless, and especially to Caroline this was big news, not often happened that she was in silence.

-Maybe I better go-he said, even though all he wanted to do was the opposite. He wanted to stay with her and hold her tight in his arms until she was back to sleep. He hoped, therefore, in a better answer than the one he received.

-Yeah maybe it's better this way. - She said.

Exactly, he thought to himself cursing. I got it all wrong, I had to wait for the right time and tonight definitely was not. -I'll call you tomorrow- he said then adding an, if you want to, at the end of the sentence.

-Of course I do. See you tomorrow Ty. - she said with an uncertain smile.

While he was leaving Caroline's house, Tyler thought that he didn't understand women in general, and probably he would not have ever done it, and definitely Caroline was no an exception.


End file.
